


amor

by CreoleSiren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Lemons, Multi, Priest Kink, Smut, Threesome, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreoleSiren/pseuds/CreoleSiren
Summary: A collection of Hinata-centric oneshots ranging from lemon-y to relatively innocent. Crack Pairings. Major OOC. [reuploaded] * (No girlxgirl, sorry!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Catholic priest kink, breaking holy vows, cursing, sinning – all things fun! Hints of lemons, dirty talk and sneaking around.

 

* * *

_Act 1: Scene 1 [they meet]_

Christianity or rather Catholicism was not the religion Itachi was borne into; in fact, his traditional Japanese parents, had they been alive, would have found great distaste in the life he chose. A Catholic priest, a holy man, never loving anything but the lord, never caring for any child, but his flock – this was his life. His little brother, a military man, had always mocked him. This was his final rebellion against their deceased father. This was him saying, the Devil with traditions. However, the religion, his new life, presented to him a chance of something better. A chance for redemption. A chance for growth. It was a plus that he got to teach, he got to mould young minds, help them and if he could, ensure and prevent the pain they would ultimately feel. The pain he felt from being young and foolish. It might seem lofty, but Itachi would  _try_.

Plus, it was the nineties. People were doing great things – maybe this was  _his_  great thing.

"Good day students," he greeted, as the new batch of Catholic school girls traipsed into his classroom. He was the history and literature teacher, he would guide the batch of final years for the year. Fresh faced young girls, prancing in their skirts, in their minds they thought themselves more; they thought themselves women. "I am Father Itachi; I will be your history and literature teacher for the year."

He looked down at his sheet, scanning through the names as he called slowly. It was mostly new converts, a lot from the American and British embassies, as well as local Japanese students. He reached H, calling out a name that would haunt in for decades. "Hinata Hyūga," his dusty grey eyes glanced up, seeing a pale, nervous girl.

Though now, as he thought back, those three words were inaccurate. Minute and insufficient, Hinata was not just a girl. She was lovely. She was an  _earth_   _angel_. Regal in her stance, nobility was evident in her cut of her cheekbones and plumb of her lips. Her posture was immaculate, her demeanor modest, meek almost. Midnight blue hair tumbled to cover her face, round with pinkish cheeks. Those lavender eyes, hooded, with fluttering lashes were enchanting. The white of her school shirt contrasted against the ivory of her skin – flush red. Her blue checkered skirt was large, billowy but just as short as the other girls, exposing long, lean legs.

She appeared just as flustered as he felt, but worst at hiding it. "P-Present, Father Itachi,"

_Act 1: Scene 2 [ they speak ]_

Mother Superior Tsunade, headmistress of the school became a vital, unwitting instigator of their love affair. Before there was an affair, and long before there was love. The headmistress had called him to her office – foolishly, he thought himself exposed. She knew of his two hundred 'Hail Marys' and thirty nights of repentances on his knees, each time after he thought of the Hyuga girl. Her writhing beneath him, her milky breasts overflowing in his palms, her lips wrapped around his – but, God was merciful and his foolish thought was nothing more than a thought.

"The Hyūga heiress needs help," the mother started. "Her father finds her failing grade unacceptable –"

Hinata Hyūga was not failing any class; however, she was getting a B in his history and literature class though definitely not failing.

" – and he asked me to personally seek assistance, now Father, it is up to you to help her. However, her father donates substantially to causes of the church…"

Itachi waved a hand.

And so, it was done.

Friday afternoon, when the classes were cleared out, leaving no one but the mice and termites, Itachi waited for Hinata in his classroom. The twenty-something year old, ran his fingers through his hair, tying the long tresses into a pony as he waited. He arranged his textbooks, fixing them in a particular order; this was what he was doing when she entered.

His eyes caught the pale expanse of her long, toned legs. She wore plain Mary Janes and knee-length white socks. The skirt stopped mid-thigh, he could see the curve of thighs, thick, luscious flesh. The waist of the blue skirt nipped at her slender waist, pulling close the white skirt which covered her two large, round breasts. Hinata was heaving, her cheeks pink and lips parted, as if she ran all the way there.

"Good-afternoon, Father Itachi," she stammered out, her wide eyes shining with shame of her lateness.

 _What a nervous little mouse_ , he thought,  _weasels ate mice_.

"Good-afternoon, Miss Hyūga," he clicked his tongue with disapproval. "Please take a seat and let us begin."

She nodded, frantic, taking a seat by where the books were – a combination seat two rows from where he stood. Hinata sat like a lady, crossing her leg over the other, but this caused him to see up her skirt. Unfortunately, he could not if she wore white as he thought.

"I hear you have an issue with my class, which is unfortunate because I hear you positively shine in your other courses," he told her, gathering the books as he walked towards her, placing the thick texts, strategically in front of his crouch.

The priest took a seat beside her, placing the books down as he waited for her response. "I-I don't particularly like reading Sensei – uh,  _Father_."

Itachi nodded, he hummed slightly. " _Ah_! But we'll have to fix that," he tumbled through his literature books, handing her one of his favorite collections. "Poetry is the best introduction to the literary word." He handed her a copy of Walt Whitman's  _Selected Works._  "You will read at least five poems from this book, and return to our next session for us to discuss."

"O-Okay, Father," she said, nodding eagerly, squirming in her sit. "When will our next session be?"

He smiled at her. "We shall have another one this time Tuesday, you are dismissed." He must admit, he liked the flash of white as her legs scurried off.

_Act 1: Scene 3 [ repent ]_

Itachi gripped himself firmly for the fortieth time since he met Hinata Hyūga in the genesis of the term. In the dark of his modest room, he moved his hand up and down his erect member. The man imagined a smaller, inexperienced and softer hand there, up and down his length. She would fumble at first, his cock, quite possibly the first she would hold. Through her pink, wet lips, a pink, eager tongue would dart forward, licking the pre-cum from his pee-hole. She would repeat this over the mushroom head of his penis. Licking it around, coating it with her saliva like the shy little mouse she was, and then she would swallow it.

At this point, he would thread fingers through his silky midnight blue hair, as she bobbed her head on the thick head before slowly guiding the more of his cock inside her warm, wet mouth. The roundness of his shaft would brace against the warmth of her cheeks, embracing her as she hummed around his cock. Itachi would whisper dirty words to her, his little  _schoolgirl whore_.

She would pull away at first, and he would have to force her in place, let her grow accustom to the feel of his thick cock in her mouth. The salty taste of his skin, the liquid rush of his arousal and the tickle of his hair. Slowly, he would guide his entire length into her mouth, hitting her throat.

"Such a good little  _whore_ ," he'd praise, holding her head as he used her for the sake of his oral pleasure. Itachi screamed, coming back to reality as his fantasy led him to his climax, splattering white seed all over the tile of his shower. Washing himself off, Itachi dressed before kneeling beside his bed and saying his prayers. He asked for forgiveness for lusting after a child.

But, there was no part of Itachi that felt remorseful.

_Act 1: Scene 4[ chastity ]_

It was near to Christmas break when it happened.

The girls of St. Agnes were especially merry and playful around this time of the year, giggling and squealing about the place, playing a bunch of childish games about. It was as endearing as it was irritating. Itachi was not a stiff, but he preferred to have work done then play – did that not make sense? Why play with workload ghosting behind you? He was especially frustrated with the children of his last year class, Hinata's class. They seemed to forget that after the games and folly, they would have to head off to university and engage in life as adults.

This irritated Itachi to say the least, but what could he do? At the end of the day, he was reminded that they were still children in new bodies of womanhood. The good thing was that he had finished the syllabus early, and could return the grades to the young women who sat squirming in their seat.

He called their names, one at a time, letting them leave as they collected their slips with their grades and his comments. Purposefully, he did not go one at a time, he went as he pleased, until Hinata Hyūga was the last girl in the class.

Itachi looked up at her pink face, as she caught her lower lip with her teeth, chewing on it. He could think of better uses for those lips. Coughing, he read her name leisurely. The girl stood like a new born deer, her lovely legs gelatin as she walked towards him. When she came, he could smell the lavender and vanilla body cream rolling off her person as she lingered to read her final grade.

The girl leaped, causing her round chest to bounce delightfully in Itachi's vision. She hugged his neck tightly, pressing her soft, sweet body to his. He felt dirty, but he also felt clean, good by her touch.  _Purified_.

"T-Thank you, F-Father Itachi!" she squeezed him more, overcome with joy. She kissed his cheek, or attempted to, but Itachi turned to capture her lips.

Hinata stayed frozen for a minute. But, shockingly, he felt her lips part and a wet tongue dart against his lips. That was all the encouragement  _he_  needed.

Itachi kissed her ravenously, all his pent up passion exposed as he slipped his tongue onto her own and tasted the contours of her sweet, little mouth. She tasted like red bean and the afterthought of mint. He bit her tongue, causing her to cry out; she gripped his pony, holding his hair as she pushed her tongue against his. Their tongues moved together, tangoing between mouths, she felt just as hungry as he was – an equal, greedy deviant. Itachi gripped her thighs, kisser her deeper, fuller, before planting her on his desk. His large, calloused hands part her soft thighs and he stood between them, his groin against her warm, wet one.

Oh, it was a dream for him – to think she wanted him too, she needed him in the same desperate way he needed her. Itachi grinded against her, the harden length of his cock rubbing against the swollen arousal of her pussy, his hands slipping to cup the roundness of her buttocks. The teenager gasped against his mouth when he grasped the two cheeks, wrapped her legs around his waist, desperately wanting to create more friction.

They humped against each other frantic and wanton, until Hinata pulled away, her hooded eyes and wet lips the greatest temptation Itachi ever faced since joining the priesthood at nineteen. She reached to clothed private, trembling hands revealing his bare erection. The stiff cock bounced out of his black clothes, he gripped it and leaned against her.

"L-Let m-me, Father," was her shy plea. The girl took her cock in hand, her small hand a new feel on him, and she gripped the base before falling to her knees. Sticking her pink tongue out, she licked from the base to the tip, languidly and hungrily, as if she had been practicing for that moment all her teenage life.

Itachi let out a hiss and threw his head back, she swallowed the first few inches and hollowed her cheeks, – he would be repenting again tonight it seemed.

_Act 2: Scene 1 [ virgin ]_

When Hinata first saw him, he was like a page out of one of her romance novels. Tall, dark and handsome were the sum of his looks. Tall, dark and handsome – yes, Father Itachi was all of that and more. Father Itachi was the personified fruit of Eden, he was a tempting, bright red apple, shining and calling for her. The good Father was almost a foot taller than her and ridiculously young to have given up his life for the lord. Though, it was admirable, it was also unfathomable.

He was the talk of the school. All the good little Catholic girls adored their beautiful Father, adored him so much that they all masturbated to the thought of the dear Father fucking them into oblivion. Hinata, though possibly the most virginal of her class, was no different.

She imagined peeling those black clothes of chastity off of his fine figure. Taking the first off his shoulders, fingers ghosting over the ivory muscle of his hard, broad shoulders, firm pecks and firm abs. Unbuttoning the black pants, holding his fat cock and guiding it into her virgin twat. The thickness filling her virginal hole, spreading her wide – she would try to run from it, but he would hold her firm. Hinata trembled unto her fingers, the image of the handsome Father fucking her too much for her to handle.

She came with a silent squeak.

A rap sounded against the stall door, she saw a non-descript black shoes there and hurriedly reattached her skirt. "Y-Yes?"

"Hinata," her friend, Sakura called. "Are you okay? You just ran out of history class, Father Itachi sent me to see if you were alright."

Licking her fingers off, she cleared her throat. "I'm fine, I just, the um, lunch didn't agree."

Sakura made a sympathetic sound as Hinata opened the stall door, her pinkish face warm. "Aw, poor kid," Sakura affectionately teased. "I'll escort you back to Father GQ's class." The girl giggled, hooking her arm with Hinata's.

_Act 2: Scene 2 [ schoolgirl ]_

_What am I doing?_ Hinata questioned her sanity as she swallowed the tip of Father Itachi's cock. Sliding more in, she was careful with her teeth and hummed against his cock. The feel of his fingers against her scalp sent a chill down her spine – he gripped the tresses, huffing above her.

"Sweet little schoolgirl," he moaned as she moved her tongue around his shaft. Sucking him off with the reverence of a sacrilege nun, bobbing her head, she closed her eyes taking in more; almost choking on the cock.

Itachi moved his hips, pulling out, almost enough just for the tip to stay inside her mouth, then plunging more inside. "Eat my cock, sweet girl." He groaned, moving his hips, in and out of her warm, wet mouth.

Hinata's hand found its way inside her panties, stroking her clit with lusty fury, as she bobbed her head. He soon buckled, gripping her head as he thrusted his entire cock inside her mouth and throat, spurting cum down her throat. The man groaned, pulling out from her mouth, causing a stream of cum to drip down her pink lips, down the column of her throat, onto the tips of her white shirt. He collapsed into his seat, chest heaving.  _You're so beautiful_ , Hinata thought, licking her lips.

Keeping his station in mind and who she was, Hinata leaned forward, giving his cock a soft kiss before running out of the classroom.

_Act 3: Scene 1 [ human ]_

The New Year rolled in, and carnations blossomed around the school property. Soon, the new semester would begin. Already, parents were dropping off their children to the dorms. From the top floor, where the faculty lived, he could see the teenagers scurrying in like ants. The swarm of them giggling and laughing as they reconnected. But he was looking for one, just one little schoolgirl with a naughty mouth. Eventually, he moved from the window, feeling every bit of the creep he probably was. Itachi fell to his knees, clutching the beaded string of his rosary, shutting his eyes in prayer.

He did an unforgivable thing, he felt dirty in the full extent of his delirious sin. Yet, as he prayed for redemption, as he bowed his head in prayer, there was no part of him that felt  _remorse_. Did this make him foul? Was he a heathen from the worst pits of hell? He had kissed that girl, that barely eighteen year old girl, with unbridled passion then allowed her to place her mouth on his cock and suck him thoroughly until he painted the inside and outside of her throat with his seed. Or was he  _human_?

After hours of praying, his knees burned and his throat sore, he rose to his full height. Itachi took his pitcher of water, cautiously throwing some into his glass. Drinking the room temperature water, he relished in the liquid evidence of the lord running down his throat. He looked at the clock on the wall, seeing the time strike eleven in the evening. The sun had long since set, the world thrown into pitch black night.

A rapping at his door forced him to move, opening it – he saw the figure of a girl, rubbing his eyes and blinking, he switched his light on. It was Hinata. She wore a baby doll dress, white, with lace trimming mid-thigh and a pair of flats. Her hair was tied back in a high pony, the long hair in the wind, her face bare and beautiful,  _god_ , she was simply alluring. Itachi reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside, shutting the door with a slam. "What are you doing here, Hinata?" he questioned – this was risky, there was a chance of another faculty member finding her. Or worst, Mother Superior or Father.

She trembled under his gaze, and he briefly remembered she was a girl. "I-I came to s-s-see you, Father Itachi." Her other hand pressed to his flaccid cock. "I-I missed you." Itachi stiffened. In his room, he did not wear his robes, just his black pants and a simple white t-shirt. Who would have thought the little shy girl who barely stammered responses to him in class would be grabbing his cock in the dark of his room? Definitely not him – but the cool of her hand against the warmth of him, felt good.

Reaching behind her, he locked the door and picked her up, eliciting a squeak from her mouth. Placing her on his small bed, Itachi kissed her neck and fiddled to get under her skirt. His fingers hooked the crouch of her underwear, brushing against her hairless snatch, before tearing it.

"O-Oh, Father," she mewled, wiggling beneath him.

Itachi rubbed her furiously. "Do you like the way my fingers feel on your virgin cunt, Miss Hyūga?"

The girl blushed, nodding, moving her hips against his hand. "Y-yes,"

The Father, inserted two digits into her – not surprised at the tightness of her wet, slippery vagina. In and out he went, fiddling her clitoris, the girl squirmed, rocking her hips in a fast, greedy pace. More, more, she wanted more.

And Itachi would that to her – just as she reached the brink, he withdrew and kissed her mouth, cupping her breasts. Massaging the soft, squishy round appendages of pleasure eagerly. He pulled on her nipples, and bit her tongue.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked, slipping on hand to his erect cock. He rubbed the tip to her wet pussy, dripping arousal onto his mushroom head.

Hinata nodded, her mouth open, but wordless. Itachi slid into her, he moaned as she yelled – no longer virgin.

And he suddenly felt  _heaven_.

_Act 3: Scene 2 [ penultimate ]_

Hinata was bouncing on top of him, the braless breasts jiggling violently in the constraints of her white shirt. He gripped her waist, growling as she moaned into his mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails into her flesh as her teeth bit his tongue. Fast and deep, his cock filled her tight, wet cunt. They had to be fast and thorough; this was how they were each time they got to chance to be together. Careful not to get caught as they enjoyed themselves throughout the semester, Itachi had fucked the little Hyūga at all parts of the building, and every part of her body.

He had erupted in her mouth, as she sat beneath his desk while he graded papers or while he was in the confessional, hearing girls confess their silly sins, while he skull-fucked their classmate.

Held her fat, milky breasts to the thickness of his cock as he thrusted on her small cot in her dorm, painting her lilac sheets ivory – he had sodomized her repeatedly. Enjoying the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he fingered her pussy as he emptied his load in her anus.

"Itachi!" she groaned against him as he came inside her, riding out her own orgasm on his twitching cock. "So f-full," she whimpered as he caught her sensitive nipple in his mouth.

They parted; she rose from his lap, cum dripping down to her white socks as she stood on trembling feet. He stood as well, wiping off his cock and fixing himself. Itachi, hugged her close, kissing her softly. "I hear you're graduating tomorrow," he told her, helping her hook her bra.

Hinata nodded her pretty blush evident. "Y-Yes."

"Congratulations."

 _Act 4: Scene 1_  [ the closing ]

Hinata did not see Itachi at her graduation. She did not see him when she walked across the stage, when she collected her trophies, or thanked the Headmistress or nuns or fathers. The man she grew to love was nowhere to be seen as she left him behind for the last time.

She felt just a  _little_  worthless.

But Hinata powered through, she moved out of the tiny town, into the city and enrolled in the medical program. She became an independent college girl for the first few months of her life in the new city, liberated and mature, she was free.

Yet, there was something weighing on her. Without Itachi, it didn't feel that  _free_. Her illustriously taboo affair with the handsome Father had been an awakening in more than one way for her, he taught her things about herself, her body and who she wanted to be. The man made her into a woman, and for that, she'd always be grateful, even if she could never have him.


	2. itahinasasu

She used her front teeth to pierce the flesh of the green apple, biting it off, and her back teeth to chew the morsel she bit, tediously. The young woman hadn't eaten for the day, so she was wrought with hunger. The moment her class had been over, she'd scurried out of the lecture hall to the lawns. Since she was on a student budget and watching her weight, she had packed her own lunch – consisting of a fresh apple, plucked from her family's local cottage's garden and a chicken salad. Her trainer had told her to lay off the carbs if she wanted to do better in her next swimming competition. (She had gotten first in her last one, but it was by a ten second split. This was not good for her father –  _er_ , trainer.)

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Hinata Hyūga squinted her eyes and looked out at the lawns. Sunlight was beaming in its full, too strong glory. Though, she didn't seem to mind, instead she smiled against the heat of the sun.

"Hinata-chan," greeted one of her friends, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Happy New Year!" the blonde took a seat beside her, grinning cheerfully. "How was the holiday?" Ino asked.

The girl in question inclined her head. "It was f-fine, Ino-chan," Hinata studied the mischievous glint in the blonde's eye as she leaned forward, as if to whisper a secret.

"Did you spend it with your boyfriend?" the blue eyed girl teased.

Blushing a brilliant red, Hinata neglected to answer, taking a more hurried bit of her apple compared to earlier. Taking it as conformation, the blonde cackled, slinging an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Did he jingle your  _bells_?"

 _It was finally Christmas break; she finished writing her final exam, an essay exam for her minor class, Introduction to ENG Drama: Shakespeare 101. Running her fingers through her hair, she grinned in relief as she zipped her suitcase. For the first time, she would not be spending her holidays with her family, but with her new boyfriend. They had met at the beginning of the term and since then, they hadn't gotten enough of each other. He was a charming, slightly older man. (Hinata denied she had a_ type _.) Outside of her meager cottage, she heard him honk his horn impatiently._

_Stammering out at him, she informed him that she would be outside soon. Where Sasuke was impatient, he made up for in his utter beauty. He reminded her of Itachi in so many ways – it was scary. The sternness in his face and well, his kinkiness in bed, thought it was also in the most innocent of ways as well. The scent of blueberry shampoo that rippled from his skin, so haunting that the first time he had slept beside her, she burst into tears._

_Sasuke appeared to be on the car-phone when she exited her home. Leaning against his car, as he spoke in hurried Japanese. Though she wasn't usually a snoop, she could help but listen to the conversation he was having._

_Hearing words like –_ brother _,_ schoolgirl _,_ love _and phrases like –_ foryou _, and_ usboth _. He spoke so fast, so low, it was hard to really decipher. Placing her bags on the sidewalk by her home, she opened the trunk of his modest, black car. The sound caused him to jump like a scared cat._

 _Her lips trembled as she fought a laugh, blushing at the response of her boyfriend of the past few months. "_ I'm surprised you heard that, you seemed so occupied with your phone I thought I'd have to drive off to your apartment by myself. _" She teased lightly, stepping aside as he came to her aid, lifting her bags into the trunk of the car._

 _Sasuke gave her a wuthering look. "_ I think I'll put a bell around your neck, kitten. _" He flicked her nose, before placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her to the passenger side of the car. "_ You're entirely too good at sneaking up at me like that, if anyone in my unit knew I'd be humiliated. _"_

 _She giggled. "_ Well, it's a good t-thing it's just the two of us this Christmas, huh, Sasuke-kun? _"_

 _Her boyfriend leaned to give her rosy cheek a kiss, eyes gleaming with untold mischief. "_ Hai, Hinata. It is a good thing _."_

The two hour gap between her classes was spent in playful chatter with her friend as they caught up on their three week vacation. She learned that Ino had gone on a family camping trip with her father, his two best friends and her two childhood friends as well. Ino lamented about being the only girl there and the only one that didn't have a significant other.

"But, I guess even I did have, I wasn't going to bring him around my dad and uncles – god, they're so," she drawled out the last word, rolling her sparkling blue eyes. "…overprotective. It's annoying."

Hinata giggled at this. "T-They care about you, Ino-chan."

Ino shrugged, before her blue eyes glanced at her watch. She hissed. "Ah, fuck, I've got Italian with Professor Nagato." Gathering her things quickly, she rose to dart off in the direction of the language building, but not before saying something to her friend. "Don't forget you've got Introduction to Human Biology with that new professor!" the grinning girl chuckled, wagging a manicured finger in her friend's cherry colored face.

The heiress shook her head, running her fingers through her dark hair. Not at all eager to head to her next class, but, she was a good girl and would never skip. Especially with the tuition her father was paying. Gathering her courage, as well as her lilac haversack, she shouldered her load and made her way to the science building.

_Hinata tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she looked out of Sasuke's twenty story high flat, watching the people who appeared as ants on the streets. For the past hour, Sasuke had gone out to run some errands and do minor grocery shopping. She had offered to tag along after dumping her bags in his room – but he was adamant. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved her gaze to around his room. There were no photos or family memorabilia. Out of habit, she compared her home to his. Whereas her own was warm, painted in soft, mellow colors of pale yellow and faint lilac – however, Sasuke's home was done in sharp, masculine colors. Black with grey accents and splashes of white about, there was no denying it was his however, mellow suited her but passion suited Sasuke._

_Moving from her perch, she took out some clean clothes from the drawer Sasuke had attributed to her and went into his bathroom, taking her deep navy bag of toiletries with her. Twenty minutes later, she'd showered, shampooed and shaved to perfection to greet Sasuke when he returned. Moisturizing her skin with her blueberry lotion, the scent he loved on her skin. Tying her wet hair back, she slipped on a pair of shorts and a thin tank top. Hinata wasn't a lingerie type of girl, but her boyfriend always seemed to like her in that cherry red satin shorts._

_Outside of the bathroom, as she applied lotion to her elbows, she heard clumsy rustling. Jumping at the sound interrupting her silence, Hinata shook her head. Sasuke finally came home; she thought he lost his way. Venturing outside, she spoke with a teasing slight to her tone as she opened the door. "_ Honey, I thought you were lost. I hope you got my cinna –"  _She paused, a hand over her mouth as she leaned against the white painted frame of the bathroom door. His figure had been unclear before, dark hair, pale skin. But as the man whom she thought was her boyfriend stepped forward into the light that bled into the dark bedroom from the opened bathroom door, she recognized him as someone who definitely wasn't her boyfriend._ "…oh, oh my goodness. _" The young woman stammered._

 _The man smiled at her, his dark eyes glittering with familiarity and warmth. God, he was still as beautiful as she remembered. Eternally dark and enticing gleaming with the sublime attraction of the original temptation, his name hung on her tongue. He didn't say anything as she stammered, walking towards him with wobbly legs – she cupped his face, feeling the slight prickle of facial hair against his jaw._ It's really him;  _she thought closing her eyes and pressing her head into au fait warmth of his chest. For too long she hadn't felt him, touched his skin and breathed in the musky sweetness that was_ him.

"You left me, _" she whispered, against his throat, planting her lips in a soft, chaste kiss._

 _He placed his hands, fingers sprawled against the flesh of her arm as he pulled her close. "_ I had to; I was bound by my vows. _"_

 _Hinata hummed, smiling softly. "_ Was? _"_

"I am just Itachi now, Miss Hyūga. Not Father _." He explained, slipping his thumb beneath the string of her of her tank top, which held it up. Skillfully, he eased one strap down her shoulder, caressing her pale skin slowly._

"You renounced your vows? _" she questioned, shocked._

_Itachi nodded, bowing his head to kiss her. A hungry kiss, he burned her mouth with the heat and fire he kept within him. The former secondary school teacher and priest, slipped his tongue into her mouth, as he did so many times before and moved his lips against her own, delighting in the sounds she made. For the first time, she pulled away, slapping his hand away from her body._

_The young woman appeared lost for a month, covering her mouth and holding herself before speaking through her fingers. "_ I am not a whore, Father." She told him with some spite.

"It's just Itachi now… _" he started staring down at her. "…_ and I never said you were _."_

"What are you doing in my boyfriend's apartment? How did you even get in? _" she questioned, alarms ringing in her head. She felt foolish all of a sudden, foolish for being caught up in her emotions like some silly, silly teenager._

"Itachi is my brother, hime. _" Her boyfriend's voice rang, slicing through her hysteria. Hinata jumped, but moved to make space between herself and the two brothers. When had they become so close to her? Surrounding her panicked soul and body like vultures to a decrepit dead, Hinata felt light-headed._

 _Then she felt angry. "_ What the hell is this?! _" she swore angrily, biting her lower lip in vexation. What kind of twisted game was this?_

"It's not what you're thinking, _" Sasuke said, trying to ease the situation, he turned her to face him. Black eyes, darker than she'd ever seen them, stabbed her soul with a firm conviction she'd never seen from her military boyfriend before. "_ I didn't plan this. _"_

_Itachi scoffed in the background._

"…not at first, anyway… _"_

 _Then Sasuke began to explain. "_ When Itachi left the priesthood, he moved in with me and wouldn't speak for weeks," _Sasuke looked at Itachi from the corner of his eye, his face stony by cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment._  "Then slowly, with minor probing, he mentioned that he fell in love with a student. He described you to me,"  _two pairs of onyx eyes stared into her grey, lavender tinted ones. Her boyfriend smiled, her old teacher sighed._ "Which I may point out was utterly inapt."

His brother rolled his eyes.

"I didn't recognize who you were until you invited me to your house for dinner. I saw the picture of you in front of that school, as soon as I saw you grinning in that tiny little blue skirt; I knew you had to be that girl. _" Pressing a palm to her cheek, Sasuke kissed the corner of her mouth. "_ I love you, Hinata, _" he told her, a tear on her cheek, wetting his hand. "_ I love my brother too, much, much differently of course. And I know how sad he was without you. How sad you are without him, and how much I care for both of you. So I decided to give the three of us a chance. _"_

"W-What? _" she stammered._

"What my foolish little brother is trying to say Hinata, _" Itachi started. "_ Is that, we would like share you. Love you equally and separately, if you allow us. _"_

_That was the moment that Hinata had chosen to faint._

She reached to the elevator with a smile, the quick sprint not enough to suck her energy. Checking her watch, she sighed at the time. She would be late for her class, unavoidably so it seems. For the brief minute it would take the elevator to take her to her class, she closed her eyes and leaned against the metal of the lift. The semester was only a few days old and she was already tired. Sure, her holiday hadn't been the most stress-free, but it was much easier going that the pre-med course of the prestigious institute, located in Bunkyo.

It was no slouch, extremely difficult to get into but as her father would chant – Hyūgas only took part in the best. Even her old school was top tier, though not a traditional institution, her mother had been a convert, died as such. So her father allowed her to honor her mother by being one and going to the best school.

Hinata blushed, remembering some of the things she was thought there. The door dinged open, and she exited, heading straight for her class.

 _It took a week for her to ease into the prospect of having both men she cared for in her young life. She felt greedy, gluttonous – as she indulged in both of them. There was a taboo heaven in the way four hands felt, roaming her body. Cupping her breasts, squeezing her hips, filling her anus, her womanhood; simultaneously_ singular _in the pleasure they made her feel. Hinata felt her cheeks warm at the memory, gasping, she rubbed her face and tried to pay attention to the book in her hand. "_ Now, what could have our innocent girl blushing so brightly? _" Sasuke teased, looking down at her flush face on his lap._

 _Itachi smirked, running his hands over her calves. "_ Could she be thinking about last night _?" His hands ran up, stopping at the back of her knee with a slow caress, before moving to the inners of her fleshy thighs. "_ How it felt to have my cock inside your tight ass, as I spanked you like the naughty schoolgirl you are? _" his touch was feathery, creeping close to her cotton panties beneath her large grey t-shirt (which was probably really his own). "_ Or maybe, it was the feeling of two brothers fucking her into oblivion? _" he questioned out loud, thumbing her clit languidly._

 _Hinata gave no answer, rolling her hips against Itachi hand. She wanted him to be faster, to drum at her. Sasuke hummed, his own hand had already slipped through the neck of her t-shirt, cupped her bra-free breast and played with her harden nipple. "_ Which is it, hime? _"_

"What are you thinking about? _" was the last taunt of the evening._

_Before she could reply, Itachi had already slipped his middle finger insider her, coupled with Sasuke's breasts play, the duo silenced any coherent thought that could echo from her mind for that moment._

When she entered her class, it was shockingly empty. Furrowing her brows, she walked up to her professor who was sitting at his desk, going through some papers. Her dainty hand rapped on the desk, causing the man to look up at her. He was young for a professor, perhaps just off of his masters. Giving him a smile, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"E-Excuse me, S-Sensei," she started. "What happened to class?"

"Oh, I had sent a bulletin out yesterday on the noticeboard saying there wouldn't be any." The handsome man told her.

"O-h-h," Hinata stammered out in disappointment, moving to turn away from her professor. The heiress was upset she'd stayed so late on campus loitering, she could have been training or doing something useful rather than facing disappointment. A hand reached out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

The young woman hissed automatically. "W-What a-a-are you d-doing? We're at s-school!"

"C'mon, schoolgirl," Itachi teased, bending her over her desk. He raised her skirt up with a flick of his wrist and yanked her cotton panty to her knees. The twenty-something year old proceeded to massage her clitoris, before bending to her. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Hinata bit her lip, trying to deny how good it felt for Itachi to touch her like that – how the thrill of doing it in a classroom, with an unlocked door made her tremble against him as he made her wet for his cock. It so much like all the times they had sex at school, in dark corner, going at it furiously in hopes no loud mouth schoolgirl or nun walking in on them as they ravaged each other. In the dark drapes of his fatherhood, he would whisper dirty, unholy words in her ear, holding her close to him as if he was afraid she would leave.

The faint sound of his zipper being pulled down brought her out of nostalgic memories, then the sudden push of his cock inside her, deep till his ballsack smacked against her with a loud echo through the empty room. "So tight for me Hinata," growled the man, as he swiftly grabbed both of her wrists with his right hand, holding it behind her back as he pounded into her.

"Does this bring back fond memories, Miss Hyūga?" he teased, giving her plumb left cheek a slap. "You temptress," he taunted. "Fucking the young Father in one of his classrooms, hoping the dear Headmistress doesn't find you being a  _harlot_."

Hinata closed her eyes tightly and arched her back, throwing her hips back to meet her lover's thrusts. "F-father Itachi!" she whispered in a throaty moan, biting her lower lip as he delivered another spank to her. The prospective doctor wiggled her hips on his thick cock, liking the way it felt as he impaled her.

"Call my name, my child," he growled, slapping her ass again as he fucked her into the wooden desk. "Call my name while I fuck you on your classmates' papers." Itachi smacked her other cheek, adoring the way blood rushed to the surface of her pale skin, making it glow red.

"I-Itachi," she moaned, in a satisfied voice her head lulling to the side, eyes staring at the door – the  _unlocked_  door. The young woman, tried to articulate herself to remind him about the open door but every time she tried to open her mouth, Itachi choose to slowly pull himself from her quim, until but the tip was left and then slam into her so deep, she saw stars.

After five times of this cruel taunt, she finally found her voice to do something other than whimper and moan. "T-T-T-T-The d-d-door!" she managed.

Her lover gave her ass one last, loud slap, before moving to cup one of her breasts. He fondled the flesh through the material of her bra, tugging the large cup in advance to responding. "Are you afraid someone will catch you,  _hime_? Bent over my desk with my cock rubbing against your cervix?" Itachi kissed her, he let go of her wrists and breast, resting both hands on her waist. Firmly gripping it beneath her dress, the door opened – he felt her grow stiff in his hold as he fucked her twat with eager temper.

But Itachi didn't stop, eager to reach his peak. "You started without me you selfish bastard." His younger brother whined, stepping in front of Hinata, his bulge in her face.

"It's not my fault you're so slow,  _little_  brother." The older male taunted, slowing down so his brother could place his cock inside Hinata's mouth. The younger man rubbed the face of the woman he loved, easing her sweet mouth open to take his semi-hard cock. He hummed at the feel of her wet mouth, a warm, moist embrace around his appendage.

"We'll see about slow," his brother said, slipping his cock down their girlfriend's throat. Hinata choked on the thickness, but managed to relax her throat. Sasuke threaded his fingers through her hair, he wrapped her hair around his wrist and held it in a slack grip – guiding her mouth up and down his cock. "You know what we haven't tried yet, hime?" Sasuke murmured to her, pulling his hips back, so that just the head of his cock was pressed against her soft, wet tongue. "I haven't fucked your ass while my brother filled your pussy."

Hinata looked up at with lust filled lavender eyes and shivered against his cock. Itachi usually took her ass, while Sasuke filled her pussy. The idea of an exchange was riveting.

"You like that idea, schoolgirl?" Itachi teased, grabbing her plumb cheeks in each hand as he roared, emptying inside her. He didn't pull out right away, wanting to stuff her with as much of his seed as possible. The ex-priest always liked seeing her filled with his cum, with a shudder he grinned as she came. "I think she does little brother." He said, slowly thrusting into her, to fill her with his cum.

Sasuke's grip on her hair tightened, as he began pounding into her mouth. "Well, we have to please our hime – don't we."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::b:::::::o:::::::n:::::::u:::::::s:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::SCHOOLGIRL::::MOMENTOS::::

Hinata smiled happily as Sasuke's fingers passed through her wet hair. The callous tips massaging her scalp with gentle, precise touches. A hum slipped from her lips, she pressed her face to his chest. Outside of her cottage, a rainstorm was going on but inside she could bury herself in the warmth of the man she loved as he held her close. Tracing patterns on the hardness of his stomach, she ran through the grooves of his abs. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered against his skin. "Can you pass a sweet from my drawer?"

"Hn," Stretching his unoccupied hand out, he felt for the candy, but only found a soft, glossy material. Picking it up, Sasuke smirked. It was a picture of Hinata during her secondary school days, in her graduation outfit and a grin of pride. Narrowing his eyes, he saw something on the corner of the picture. A timestamp, 1996, the year his brother left the church two years ago and the scribble of her full name,  _Hyūga_. Quickly, his eyes assessed the name in the background – St. Augustine's School for Girls. Could it be mere coincidence?

His mind pieced together what his  _brother_  had told him about the student he fell in love with, a schoolgirl with the most tempting lavender eyes he'd ever seen. How many lavender eyed Miss. Hyūgas could there be in her year? Now, those eyes were already a rarity, coupled with the knowledge that she had to have been in his brother's class – Sasuke began to formulate a plan.

Hinata had to be  _her_.


	3. madahina

Hedonistic did not begin to describe the vibration of the club. It was sinful, wicked, profane and carnal. It was the Pandora box of lust; Bacchus himself blessed the event, christening it with the orgy, yet those very nymphs would blush at the sights before them. It was painted in red light and EDM music bleed from the countless speakers. In an instant, Hinata knew she was in over her head and moved to run from the club. Unfortunately for her, she had been dragged by friends to club  _Sharingan_. One of these very friends was gripping her arm in an astounding imitation of a leech. She so wished that instead of being here, she could be tucked away in her bedroom with a romance novel and soft music, but  _no_ , she was in wanton hell.

The blonde had even dressed her, which made it all the worst.

She felt like a slab of meat at the butcher's. Her long legs molded by the latex leggings that clung to the curves and slopes of her hips, thighs and calves, her breasts were presented in an outright obscene (to her standards, which meant it was mildly sexy to the average person) by the deep neckline of the black damaged tank top she was wearing. A generic logo was across her breasts, some band of the sort that Ino insisted was  _huge_. At the moment, the only huge thing she could think of was how  _hugely_  exposed she felt. The black leather boots, at least, were comfortable and the four inch heel workable.

"You look  _so_  sexy!" Ino had screeched, pulling her inside the Uber, Sai – Ino's boyfriend had looked up disinterestedly for a moment and smiled.

Eventually, they had found themselves seated at a nice secluded booth, where they could watch on. Hinata had never been so happy to be acquaintances with Uchiha Sasuke in her life. When she had finally gotten inside the booth between friends and away from prying eyes, she felt a sigh of relief fall from her lips. Being in a crowd, any crowd was overwhelming for Hinata, much less a crowd like  _that_. It wasn't that she couldn't hold her own – Hinata could, she was strong, having to have to deal with misogynistic men in the boardroom on days end under Hyūga Enterprises before putting her master's in psychology to use made her resilient. That didn't mean she  _liked_  it.

Everyone from their group of friends seemed to make it out tonight for their reunion after their first year apart. It was summer vacation, so almost everyone got a break from their respective job/study program. Unlike her friends, she had been forced to take a fast-paced program and finish her degrees early – in order to focus on the business, as her father had said. Running her fingers through her hair, Hinata couldn't help but smile at her friends. The young woman thought about how far they'd all come, and what they were becoming. Naruto was finishing with law school, passionate about helping others through the system. Shikamaru was working through his Masters in engineering and Choji had opened his first factory to market his brand of chips. Ino was expanding her family's flower shop to another two districts, Sakura had finally gotten into med school – Sasuke was managing his family's various businesses while juggling his masters. Shino was publishing a 'ground-breaking' paper on a new bug he found in the depths of the Kiri forest. Kiba had finally opened a vet clinic. Sai had gotten a contract with a manga company to illustrate some ninja comic (she had zoned out for a bit on that one), Tenten was managing a weapon shop and a kendo studio with the help of Rock Lee. Everyone was doing great things, but also, everyone was in love.

Hinata sighed softly into her drink.

"C'mon, guys!" Naruto implored. "Let's go dance, we didn't come to sit and drink pretty drinks all night! Let's  _party_!" he cheered with his ever present grin. The rest of their friends cheered on, expect for Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata bit her red painted lips anxiously. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Idiot," he said, not so quietly. "The band is about to perform anyway so we should head to the front."

"Don't call me an idiot, bastard!" swore Naruto. "What band?"

Black eyes glanced at Hinata; she blushed prettily as his eyes dropped to her chest. "Ask, Hinata."

"W-What?" she asked with great alarm.

Ino giggled, raising her head from the crook of Sai's neck. " _Mangekyō_." She patted Hinata's shoulder. "The top I gave you to wear, Hina."

Lavender eyes gazed down at her chest – at the word written in crimson and black, outlined by purple on the black tank top. She frowned. Frankly, she hadn't even heard of it before Ino forced her into it. Sakura snorted. "It looks better on Hinata than it ever did you, pig." Taunted the girl without malice, Ino in turn stuck her tongue out at Sakura, resulting in the pinkette giggling. The two chattered on exchanging light taunts before being cut off by Naruto again.

"So, what is it some crap  _emo_  band?" Naruto asked drily, licking the salt lined rim of his drink before downing it.

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "It's –"

"…the biggest rock band of this generation dumbass." Kiba said harshly, before looking to Hinata. "Ready to head out there?"

Before she could respond a gentle  _no_ , their friends had already hollered a collective  _yes_. Hinata sighed as Kiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her out, his girlfriend, Tamaki shoot her a sympathetic glance. The stage was not lit as yet when they wiggled to the front, a white light fell on the stage, then a blue one. The four member band assumed their positions in front of their instruments.

Then they began to play –

…And Hinata couldn't look away.

/

A thousand shows in a thousand nights – a thousand different cities, a thousand different hotels and a thousand different women, it was the life of a musician. A rockstar; long haired, tattooed bard or better known as Madara Uchiha to fans, groupies and everyone who read Jirayia's trashy gossip magazine. Whenever he was in Konoha, though he had bitter relations with a lot of his old friends, he tended to visit his family nightclub and perform for free when he could. Like tonight.

It was going like any other performance, his guitar, his microphone and his voice, when he saw her standing in the front. Pale lavender eyes, sweet lips upwards and she bobbed her head – blue hair weaving in the red colored air – he could reach out and touch her. It was her in the band merchandise that he thought of as he hit the high note of  _Eternal_.

She was in a group with his bratty nephew, but she was alone. There was no man hanging off her or with an arm around her shoulder. Licking his lips, he caught her eye and winked. The beauty blushed, her hand rubbing along her neck as she gazed up at him beneath long, thick lashes.

Maybe he could make her his number, thousand and one. Madara smirked as he watched her breasts bounce in the constraints of her too tight to; he could definitely make her that number  _1001_.

When the show ended, he cornered one of the guards – a man named Juugo that had worked with the club for years after quitting  _Snake Eyes_ , and told him to let his nephew allow his friends backstage for the private party. The thirty-something year old leaned into the soft cushion of the room couch, a nonfactor band played, and at the corner of his eye he saw his bandmate and brother take out a round white pill from his pocket and downed it with water. Izuna ran his fingers through his dark hair, a satiated smile coming to his face as he placed his feet on the coffee table.

Their assistant, a green eyed woman whose name escaped him, scurried to him with a nervous smile. Madara realized that woman had two reactions, to the  _him_  he was now, and the him whose hulking figure of relentless training towered over them and the him who sold a billion records and concert tickets. They would have never paid attention to the Madara who was nervous pissing in front of people or the caring kid he was. But anyway, back to the two reactions.

One, they would be nervous, intimidated by who he was.

Two, they would be amorous, flirtatious and certifiably crazed to get him to carry them back to his hotel.

"Madara-sama," the girl began wringing her hands. "Y-your nephew is here."

He waved his hand, the girl ran back. At his side, his drummer chuckled. The woman with a white flower in her hair – Konan, shook her head. "You get off on scaring that poor girl too much. Fucking sadist."

He smirked. "Not my fault she's a frightened little bird." He said and not a moment later did his nephew and friends tumble inside – his black eyes eyed each person that stepped through the door, but he couldn't find the blue haired babe. Furrowing his brows, Madara marched to his nephew. Grabbing the younger man by the ear, he pulled him into a corner.

"Where's the woman with the blue hair?"

His nephew assessed him with onyx eyes just like his own, drenched with suspicion. "Hinata?" he asked incredulously.

Madara waved his hand. Though it was useful to know her name, that wasn't what he was interested in now. He wanted her whereabouts. "Where's she?"

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes. "Outside, she called a cab – hey, where are you going?! She my age you  _old_  demon!" he shouted to the disappearing back of his uncle.

/

Her black coat seemed inadequate to the chill of the fall night – again, another downside of letting Ino have reign over her wardrobe. Plus, she was hungry and didn't know any place opened at almost one in the morning. It was unfortunate; Hinata was cold and hungry, in the unpleasant part of town, outside a club waiting for a cab in the black of the night.  _This is why I don't go out_ , she thought miserably, rubbing her hands. The show had been more than nice and one of the reasons she was leaving, that man on stage hypnotized her in a way she had thought only Naruto was capable of. The way he moved his hips and the way his voice did things to the songs he belted out. He was the complete opposite of the type of guy she liked, at least the type she had thought herself to like – anyway, it didn't stop her from wanting to feel him in ways that a romantic like her didn't typically want to feel on a glance with a man. She wanted to, in words that'd make Ino proud, climb him like a tree. Her hands flew to her cheeks, at the very thought of it, she definitely made the right decision of not staying; if she had she would have probably just embarrassed herself.

Lavender eyes fell to her watch. "The taxi isn't here yet," she grumbled pathetically.

"Leaving so soon? Didn't like the show?" an attractive rumble of a male voice, she squinted her eyes to see the towering figure – but the black of the night was too considerable for even her exceptional eyes to see.

"W-What? Who's there?" she called.

The concealed man chuckled before stepping into the red light of the club sign. Hinata bit her cheek to keep from gaping like a fish. It was the singer from the band, a tall, long limbed man with long dark hair tied in a pony. He was lean, but not quite lanky, muscular with firm shape seen by the tight black pants he wore and snug black t-shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles as they moved beneath the cloth, the brown leather jacket that was draped over his frame was worn and well-used. "I'm sorry, my name is Madara."

Ino couldn't help rambling about the band after the show, she licked her ruby lips – of course, Hinata knew his name.  _Now_ , anyway. "H-Hinata."

"So did you like it?" he asked, voice rich with innuendo – she blushed, thinking it was just her mind and libido.

"I-I loved it!" she admitted a bit too loudly, the man cocked his head to the side. His well-shaped but thin lips spread in a smirk.

"I told my nephew to invite his friends back to the afterparty – you're welcomed to come." He said smoothly.

Hinata stilled. "No thank you, I really need to get going –" her stomach chose that moment to growl unattractively, echoing throughout the empty street. She blushed, flushed with shame.

" – I also know a twenty-four hour diner a block away." He suggested with a look of amusement on his handsome face.

She ran her fingers through her hair, the dark blue strands falling to her shoulders like a cascading waterfall of midnight indigo. "I-I-I would like that."

He offered her a small, sincere smile and the two set off towards the diner in relative silence. Hinata was too nervous to speak and he seemed comfortable in quiet. She tried not to think about the beautiful man beside her, how he smelt, his handsome face and everything else that seemed utterly maddening about him. All of her life, she prided herself on not being a cliché fan girl – when she was in high school, she ignored Sasuke and favored Naruto. When she was in university, she ignored the most popular guy on campus,  _Toneri_ , and his various attempted to woe her. Somehow, in one performance she couldn't keep her eyes off of the lead singer of a rock band – how utterly, cliché of her. Though, it was not anything as ridiculous as love, it was more of a fascination and lust at first sight. Blushing, as he opened the door of the diner for her, she smiled at him ignoring the fluttering of attraction in the depths of her belly for hunger.

He placed a hand on her back and guided her to a booth. The diner was not what she expected an international rockstar to know about; she pictured fancy hotels and high-end clubs with powdery white lines and caviar beside it. However he seemed at home at the diner, joking with the older waitress that gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek and teased him about his porcupine hair.

He ordered for her, the best, he said with a wink of utter confidence that made her laugh. "So you came by yourself?" he asked, though he seemed to know the answer already.

Hinata sipped some of her coca cola first, leaving a red ring of her lips when she pulled back. "I came with my friends."

"No boyfriend?"

She shook her head.

He tapped the table with his knuckles. "That's a damn shame."

She shrugged, idly watching his long fingers move across the table. "Why are you asking?"

He seemed taken-back by her seemingly uncharacteristic boldness for a moment before a look of appreciation flashed on his handsome face. "I'd like to get to know you."

Hinata seized – feeling as she should have suspected it but felt a tinge of anger all the same, as well as surprising glee, glee that he seemed to want to know her as she did him. It was confusing really, irritatingly conflicting. "To what end?"

"No end," he said smoothly, raising his hands to show off those long, deadly, artistic fingers. She cocked a brow. "Okay, perhaps the slightest end." He relented.

She hummed, stirring her soda with her straw.

"But don't all humans seek companionship to an end?" he asked, in quite a philosophical mode. "It's only natural."

"There's n-nothing natural about using people." She bit out.

He waved his hands. "Everyone gets used, that doesn't mean they always hate it. I think we can use each other, quite enjoyably."

With blushing cheeks, she was about to stammer out a reply when her food was placed before her. Grabbing her thick burger, she gave him a careful glare. "I'll r-r-r-respond t-t-t-to t-t-t-hat after I eat," she told him before sinking her teeth into her burger.

Madara smirked, biting into his own onion rings. They never really got to talking about that, he managed to distract her for the most part and there was something about the way the light of the diner fell on her moon colored eyes that made his charm stutter. He learned about her childhood instead, her competency in kendo and his own childhood – which she seemed genuinely interested in. She seemed to care, which was a lot and rare and appreciated by him.

"You don't seem like the party type," he goads, finishing off his milkshake. "Or frankly, the type to listen to my music." He gestured to her top.

She blushed pretty and dragged her fry along the grease left behind by her burger on her plate. "My friends," she muttered pathetically with a giggle. Hinata was in a giggly, light mood tonight.

"Ah," Madara said with silent astonishment as if to say what she said meant everything. "They sound suffocating." He admitted bluntly.

Biting her fry, she nodded thinking of the strong personalities that she dubbed her best friends. "They can be." Hinata leaned back into the plastic red booth and licked her lips – still ruby red and dangerous. "I'd imagine you would know a lot about t-t-that, being a rockstar," he swore there was a hint of tease in the roll of the last word that fell from her delicious looking tongue. "…and all."

He shrugged. "It can be. But when you love something…"

"…you make sacrifices for it." She finished with a knowing look, finding the way he looked under the glare of the diner light entrapping.

Madara nodded. "Exactly."

Maybe it was the night or flood of euphoria in her bloodstream from actually speaking to someone who didn't see her as a foolish, naïve girl that made her lean forward and bit her lip. It was something in that moment that made her stare into his black eyes with a secret want that silently fell from the swell of her breasts, rosy with her blush.

The mature man smiled at her, as if he knew what she wanted – perhaps he did. He did know what they both wanted. He was man enough to make it happen. Madara cupped her chin and leaned forward, the smell of their greasy diner meals and the night wafting between the spaces of them. But neither minded, they had both decided this was going to happen right then and there.

Then both of their phones rang.

Madara cursed loudly and pulled away.

Hinata blinked and pulled away, checking her phone.

"What the fuck do you want?" growled Madara to his manager, not taking his eyes off of Hinata.

"H-Hi, Ino. N-No I-I'm okay." Muttered Hinata to her best friend; unashamedly looking back at Madara.

They ended their respective conversations as quickly as they could, then looked at each other with almost (Madara was more reserved, less emotional) matching forlorn looks.

"I –"

"I –"

The duo began at the same time and laughed at the fact (well, Madara smiled ever so minuscule). Ever the gentleman, Madara open his palm to allow her to speak first. She tucked a lock of blue hair behind her ear before speaking. "I h-have to go, my friends and work in the m-morning."

Madara chuckled mirthlessly. "Right. Me too, a flight in a few hours actually."

He almost laughed at her deflated look, yeah; he wasn't too excited about it either. However, instead he paid for both of their meals, helped her with her coat and walked her back to the club where her friends stood outside waiting for him. It was an underwhelming ending to an overwhelming evening – sure, he didn't ravish her in a flurry of hot, steamy ministrations but he spoke with her. When was the last time he had a conversation that didn't involve fandom, music or drugs? Tonight he talked to a pretty girl about his childhood and the combination of fries and strawberry milkshakes.

They stopped when her friends were in hearing distance and his tour truck not far off. The end was visible and daunting.

He turned to her, one last time and stroked her cheek. "I had a nice time." He confessed.

She blinked at him and smiled slowly but sweetly before tip toeing and planting a kiss on his lips. Her lips pressed open against him and he followed, opening his lips against her and slipping a tongue to brush her soft lips. Madara held her slender waist from inside her coat, his hands pressed beneath her round chest. Leather covered arms slung themselves around his neck and he felt a tongue slip against his own, wet and slippery they tasted the diner food in each other's mouth. Soft finger slipped into his hair, he felt the tips on his scalp and gently pulling at his raven hair. He deepened the kiss, grazing his teeth against her lower lip but over the catcalls of his band mates and her friends – he didn't hear her moan but he felt the vibration in their kiss. She was wet and welcoming and he was so damn angry that it could not last longer.

"Wow," she whispered when they pulled away. Madara smirked, licking his lips – the red had lightened from her lips and he was no doubt covered in it.

"I'll see you very soon, Hinata." He promised as he left her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dark shades were pulled over her eyes as she squinted at the sunlight that greeted her when she exited her Audi. The heiress licked her dry lips and sipped her coffee – this morning was not meant for tea, she needed something dark and strong. She grimaced. It sounded like Madara and it was only hours ago when the handsome man left her life as quickly as he had entered. Hinata knew she would have thrown away everything that she held dear at that moment to sleep with someone who wouldn't even remember her name in two days.

Opening the clinic, Hinata was glad she didn't. Sure, she would have liked to have tasted more than his mouth and felt his mouth on places clothed but Hinata was not bold or wild. She tended to stay on her path of rigid good girl rules. Pocketing the keys, she opened the door with a smile – happy that her employees would be arriving twenty minutes after her. This gave her time to think and relax and forget.

As she entered her office, she flicked her light on only to scream at the sight that greeted her. The modest room was filled from ceiling to floor with balloons and flowers – white lilies and white roses, her favorites. For a second, she thought of her ex, but as she caught a stray balloon she could help but blush and laugh. It was definitely not her ex.

_I'll be home in five weeks. How about we just head straight to the diner this time? – Madara; Your Future._


	4. minahina

" _ **She just like candy, she so sweet. But you know that it ain't real cherry."**_

* * *

_1_

* * *

Dec 2017

Minato Namikaze was a well-respected man.

He was a father to a hyperactive, scatterbrained but good young man. He had been loyal to his wife while they were together. He was good boss, successful in his career and respected by his employees.

But he was also  _human_.

Five years after his divorce, he hadn't found another woman to capture his interest in totality like his Kushina had. Scratch that. Not  _his_ , just Kushina. She was no longer  _his_. After and before the divorce, she had made that explicitly clear. Rubbing his hand over his face, Minato sighed. He was so, so exhausted of being  _Minato_   _Namikaze_. Pretending that he was above the basic want of someone else after the 'love of his life' left him. He needed an escape from the restraints of his life. Which was why he had started seeing,  _Hina_ -chan. The name was obviously a fake one if he'd ever heard one but the service promised a hundred percent anonymity so he didn't mind. It had been almost a year, and so far there had been no tabloid exposing his 'exploits' with her.

Every Tuesday and Thursday evening, at the condo in the city that was never used except by him, they met. The first time had been a hurried affair and she had been a sight for sore eyes. She was wearing a horrible wig and a pair of contact lens (which he paid an extra- disclosable amount for her to  _never_ ,  _ever_  wear again), but the little negligee outfit she had been wearing beneath her fur coat had been enough to make up for it. When they were in that apartment – he didn't have to be a father or respectable boss, he just had to be her Minato-kun. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't delusional enough to think that he meant something besides a paycheck to her. After all, it was her job to entertain; but she felt so genuine, so sincere. But he had been fooled before.

Hands descending to his chest pulled him from his thoughts; a smile crept to his face before he could smother it. He turned his head to see Hina smiling at him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked in her soft, husky after-sex voice.

Licking his lips, Minato pushed her to the bed slowly, gazed at her red marked body. " _You,_ " he said honestly, eyes flickered to her chest as it rose and fell – her blush went all the way  _there_  under his gaze. Offering her a grin he hadn't given much since he was probably  _her_  age, he divided her legs with one hand, fondling her womanhood before targeting her clit. Hina trembled beneath him, lavender eyes fluttering and mouth slackening. He bent his head. Slipping his tongue into her mouth and kissing her before two of his fingers found themselves inside her. His thumb flicked her swollen clit as he eased his fingers in and out of her, languidly kissing her. She tasted like she always did, a little bit of vodka and mostly raspberry.

"Do you like my fingers in your pussy, Hina-chan?" he asked mockingly, voice just above a whisper, before taking a nipple in his mouth for a quick slobber of a kiss. Minato kept his eyes trained on her as she bit her lower lip. The nipple popped out, making a wet sound. He increased his speed, the two fingers eliciting loud wet sounds that echoed throughout the empty condo. God, he could listen to the sounds her pussy made all day. "I asked you a question, Hina-chan." He taunted again, pausing, his wrist  _still_.

She grinded against his hand, delicate hands flying to his wrist. "G-Give m-me..."

Pulling out briefly, he added a third finger and then proceeded to go at a speed to rival a rabbit vibrator. "What? Use your words,  _sweetheart_."

"Your cock, Minato-kun!" she screamed, clawing at his hand in frantic lust.

The lawyer grinned before speaking, his voice low, deep and rolling over her feverish skin like a dream. "I thought you'd never ask."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jan 2018

As hard as it was to believe, Hinata was probably one of the only escorts in the service that didn't have daddy-issues. Yes, that unfortunate cliché was true for many cases. But there were also many cases of girls working just to achieve their actual dreams; like she was. After her father had cut her, she needed some way to pay for tuition, board and everything else necessary for survival. To meet her clients, she wore contacts and a wig to protect her. How would it look if she met any ten years down the line while she was practicing medicine? She would be mortified.

But for one client, she never did.

Minato Namikaze was a special client, or man to her. He for one was the only one she had sex with. She mostly just did arm-candy events and weddings or family engagements for awkward, single clients. Mrs. Senju had said that he picked her out from the catalogue, offered to pay her triple the usual amount for private meetings. Usually, this was an easy no for her. But after receiving his client profile, there was something about the kindness in his eyes that made her more than willing. For the first time, she signed her name to the NDA agreement the company handed out to all the girls/guys who engaged in that kind exchange.

She'd signed it without hesitation.

When she arrived at the condo, she wore an extravagant pale blue fur coat (a leftover from her heiress days) and her favorite bob-cut black wig with her usual brown contacts. Beneath the coat she wore a black garter belt with lace high waist, see-through panties and a corset with sheer bosom cups. What had shocked her was the fact that Minato was already there and had made chai for the both of them. The older man seemed a bit flustered but remained polite and kind to her.

Until her tea split over her fur coat and she had to take it off.

For the first time, Hinata had felt honest to god shame in her profession. This man made her feel badly, with his unintentional kindness, treating her like something more than a pound of flesh to hang from his neck. When was the last time, a man outside of her close relatives or friends had done that? She couldn't recall.

But the coat was peeled off nonetheless and she saw the shift in his eyes, the hunger that usually made her skin crawl excited her. He watched as she laid the coat against the white couch, exposing her lace covered body to him. She wondered if it was to his likening – did he mind her breasts and hips?  _Of course he did_ , she reasoned belatedly,  _he was the one who wanted her firs_ t.

It began silently enough. Minato had stretched his long legs from across the modest coffee table until he was between her thighs. The material of his dress pants felt soft against her flesh. As she eased herself against the couch, she stared up at his looming figure. His blond hair was spiky and wild, blue eyes almost luminous as he took her in. His hands traced over her lingerie, goose-pimples rose on her skin from his tenacious touch. She felt his nervousness and wondered when was the last time such a beautiful specimen had been without a woman.

He placed a hand on the chair handle, just above her head and used his hand to balance as he leaned close to her. Then he kissed her. His kiss was definitely not nervous. He kissed like a man who knew what he was doing and didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. When he kissed her it was greedy and dominating, but there wasn't a battle, it wasn't a cliché dance of lips and tongues. It was an easy, flowing thing that made arousal sprout from her core. Now, Hinata was a professional and despite never sleeping with any of her clients, she had managed to peel his work shirt off of his lean, muscled body. He felt taut and muscled beneath her fingertips.

It wasn't until he'd ripped into her crouch with his insistent pawing that the silence, thick and malleable broke. "Send me the bill," he'd muttered, and she remembered that this was job and not something she should give herself fully to.

Hinata smiled and fluttered her lashes at him. "How about we move to your bed, Mr. Namikaze?"

Uncharacteristically - from what she had gather from his personality so far - he'd growled at her. "How about you stay right where you are and let me eat this pussy,  _princess_." He ordered, before diving between her legs.

That night, she learned that Minato – though a sweetheart, kind and mostly easy-going was a dominant and controlling man when it came to how he  _fucked_. Yes, fucked. Minato didn't have sex – at least not with her, he held her hips, head or wrists and drove into her. He cupped and grabbed, he took and took but relished in giving pleasure in his tsunami-like force of sexual expression.

He flattened his tongue against her damp core, before going straight to her swollen clit. Minato ate with the gusto of a starving man, utilizing his index and middle finger – scissoring and strumming the moist insides of her core. He alternated between flicking and sucking her clit, barely brushing his teeth against it for a moment while never losing rhythm with his fingers. When her orgasm came, it was quick and messy but he didn't seem to mind, eating her pussy for his own pleasure at a certain point, going down even as she writhed with pleasure against him.

After he'd given her oral, he'd flipped her on her stomach, and tied her wrists together with his discarded tie (which she had not noticed until it leashed her to the small table beside the couch - when she tried to yank on it, he smacked her against her right cheek with a bruising blow). Minato cupped her peach shaped bottom and shook the cheeks. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip as he peppered the bare cheeks with kisses. It had been so gentle in that moment that she hadn't expected the smack of his open palm against her left cheek.

"Ah!" she'd shouted, surprised but delighted.

"I-I'm sorry, is everything okay? Did I go too far?" he asked in a rush, concerned tone.

Hinata smiled and shook her head shyly. It didn't take long for him to recover, the other cheek was treated in likeness. She rose her hips and wiggled, brushing against his still covered crouch. She felt his heavy, hard cock in the pants and heard his whimper. That whimper soon turned to a growl; he quickly slapped both of her cheeks before grabbing as much as he could in his hands.

"Stay still for me, baby girl," he grunted, she felt him let go of a cheek then him spread her buttocks as much as he could with one, large hand. A cold air brushed over her damp center and soon after she felt a bulbous head press to her entrance. The trip rubbed against her sensitive area, as she tried to move against his torturous motion.  _God_! The man was a  _tease_.

She arched her back and whimpered.

Minato began to slowly slide inside her. He guided himself in slowly, hissing in pleasure as she took his entire length. Her toes curled as he filled her with warmth and fullness of his hard organ.

"Jesus Christ, Hina-chan," he groaned, as he slowly began to thrust. " _Kami_ , you feel good. Fuck!"

He felt better than  _good_  inside her. Thick and warm, his cock felt like an otherworldly experience. Powerless without her hands, she moved along with his deep driving motion as much as she could. If someone were to ask her what heaven felt like, in no uncertain terms, Hinata would say it was sex with Minato. The man knew how to grab and how to tightly to hold, he knew when to go slow and when to go fast, where to hit and when to hit. What was he doing picking up and escort? She wondered – but thought left her as he tongue passed over her neck and his cock hit a sweet spot inside her.

"Ah, yes, yes," she crooned, grinding against him. The sound of her ass smacking against his groin echoed more than his low grunts and her high-pitched mewls.

In an unceremonious cry, Hinata came with a shudder and a series of trembling moans. This didn't deter Minato, who drove into her sensitive; orgasming womanhood with a fierceness she'd only thought existed in romance novels. When he came, she felt it before she heard him exalt. His cum had spattered all over her back and buttocks, a warm, sticky fluid covering her still trembling body.

Hinata sighed, thinking it was done with.

However, Minato had been far from it and in that night, she had become intimately acquainted with almost every room of the condo more than she was with her own family home.

Over time, and with his insistence after the first night, she went over there without her wig and contact lens. He didn't seem to care or notice the signature eyes of her family. Half of the time she was there, he didn't even try to fuck her until he realized the time was coming to an end. He talked to her. He rambled on about his work and she tried to give ideas, despite being a medical student and now a law one, she was able to even help him on one of his cases that involved a bit of medical malpractice. It had gotten so comfortable and horribly domestic, that Hinata was almost fooled by it.

And that was when she decided to pull the plug.

* * *

_2_

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Early Feb 2018

"What do you mean she can't make it tonight?" Minato asked as he tucked a file away. His office was locked tightly, as it usually was when he made these kind of phone calls.

The woman on the other end sighed. "Ms.  _Hina_ -chan, is no longer with the agency. She handed in her registration a week ago."

A week ago? He thought. A week ago she was in his bed, laughing and joking with him. Had she known she would be leaving while making him fall deeper for her? Minato slammed his cabinet drawer shut. Of course she did, he should have known better! "Thank you." He said curtly.

"Would you like to –"

He plugged the phone out.


	5. nejihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Based somewhat on the futuristic world of NightFlyers on Netflix as well as Altered Carbon. Some things I've borrowed from AC – the methodology, a person's memories and consciousness can be decanted in a disk-shaped device called a cortical stack, which is implanted in the vertebrae at the back of the neck and from NightFlyers: that memory viewing shit, I've added my own spin ofc. Because this is fanfiction).
> 
> WARNINGS: This is a NEJIHINA, so – its incest. If that isn't what you want to read you can skip this – but I did give fair warning. Also, minor smut.

_Good-Bye Love_

**NH-30211270**

He was not a fan of the outlandish musicals his cousin would drag him to. Every year on her birthday, since she was six – she would beg him to go along and him, weak to her went along. This year, her twenty-third, was no exemption. Tonight, like every other night, they were watching the city's primer-theatre's rendition of the old classic  _RENT_. Neji had sat through the whole show, as if he hadn't heard it twenty times before, stared at the profile of her face – as if he couldn't see it a million more times and basked in it. The love-drunk look of her face, so familiar to him as she seemed transported whilst listening to  _Good-bye Love_. Now, like all traditions, this one had experienced some change along the course of time. Unlike when they were younger, it was not her mother escorting them.

No – she was long dead.

Nor was it her nanny – they had long outran her.

The moment he turned eighteen, he had started to take her by himself. He remembered that first night, the hum of his new car as he picked her up. The baby blue dress and brown jacket she wore. And the feel of her lips on his cheek when she'd kiss him just a little too close to his lips after he'd given her a solid sliver locket he'd saved up for. Soft and plush pressed –

"Neji-kun?" she brings him to the now, this very moment while they walked along each other to her favorite sushi place. Offering her a smile, he can't help but notice the odd but beautiful boldness of the red lips she wore – so unlike her. "I don't really feel like getting sushi tonight." She admits – though with strangely flushed cheeks and a quivering voice.

Indulgently, he twists his smile into words. "Then what can I do for you instead?"

Her lashes fluttered and she placed her hands into her pockets. The bite of winter was tearing into them all. Neji rubbed his glove cover hands together. "C-Can we just h-have some tea at your apartment?"

Neji doesn't pause or show outward signs of his inward confusion. They had never strayed from schedule before, following it like ritual but he wasn't one to fuss. Instead he had simply nodded, took her hand and ordered a taxi.

**NH-31211270**

It wasn't until she entered his apartment did he realize how lonesome it must have looked. When had he ever invited anyone in? After the family dinner of 2168, he'd hardly seen much of his family. He hadn't thought of it before now, since living on his own – Hinata had never seen his apartment. Perhaps he thought it bordering on an intimacy he dared not taunt himself with. The flick of the light lets the duo be greeted by the muted monochrome of pale lavender and gray. It's attractive but cold, it's hardly a home but as he watches Hinata shed her black ankle-length coat and her white scarf, he can't help but feel warm all over. The dress she wore tonight was a light maroon, with delicate embroider eggshell colored flowers. It was a simple enough day-dress suitable for afternoon theatre show. But on her there was something wicked about it, maybe it was the way the bodice was clinched at her slender waist and the bosom seemed to cup her breasts – the tips frilled against the pale swell of her chest. The locket he had given her so long ago, rest there on her left chest as she hung her coat upon the iron knob beside his coin dish.

Neji almost tripped on his dress shoes as he slipped them off. Hearing the noise, his cousin looked up; her eyebrow raised in query of the noise, he wasn't known for his clumsiness. He waved it off and placed his shoes on the rack before turning towards his kitchen area. The apartment was open concept – the kitchen, dining and living room seemed to all bleed into the other. "I'll go make the tea," he said in a tone thicker and huskier than he intended.

He didn't look back, but from her tone she didn't seem to pick up on anything as she replied. "Ginseng, please."

Live electricity rang through his skin, sparking and firing beneath him – God, what the hell was wrong with him? Gripping the countertop, Neji took a deep breath and tried to think of anything else but the beautiful woman meters from him. He could smell her cucumber and lemon body spray, still in the air like some sort of lustful atomic bomb on his senses. Her hands on his waist catch him by surprise, startled, his hands fly to her wrist; not to pull or yank away but to simply hold them there.

"Hinata?" Getting no response, he turned around the face her at her real height – she'd taken off the heeled boots she'd worn earlier and stood a great deal below him. She looked as if she wanted to say or do something, oh how he prayed she would do something to silence the drumming of his over-excited heart and quell the dryness of his mouth. Instead, even seeming a bit disappointed in herself, she said to him.

"I ordered some takeout." She squeaked before running back to the living room. Furrowing his brows, Neji shook his head and proceeded to make the tea.

**HH-54211270**

Hinata buried her face in her hands and silently berated herself. How stupid was she? There was a prime moment and she had ruined it! For goodness sakes, she hadn't even brought her phone with her to call for takeout. The whole situation made her feel on edge. Would Neji recoil from her? Where all the things she assumed just be in her mind – what if it had all been in her mind?!

After what had seemed like an eternity left to her thoughts, her cousin had come into the living room. He took a seat beside her, and even without opening her eyes she took her cup of tea with a smile. "Thank you, Neji-kun."

"It's fine," he said, leaning into the back of the chair.

He closed his eyes and sighed into the tea. Her cousin was barely older than her, but he always seemed like a grown up. He always seemed so cool, collected and mature. Beyond her scope, even now as she stepped into her twenties properly. Neji ran his fingers through his hair, long and dark brown – the shampoo scent of vanilla floating through the air. Unconsciously, Hinata leaned closer. As he took a sip of the tea, she admired how his lips pressed to the cup and watching his throat work as he swallowed it. Tenderly, she brushed a lock of his brown hair from his cheek onto his shoulders, carelessly dragging her fingers along his face and the slender path of his throat. His skin so firm and tight against her skin – as she caressed him, she felt his jaw twitch, tightening.

Neji's eyes flashed open. Pupil-less eyes and so much like hers, it felt like a reflection. In it all the same emotions that seemed to choke her into silence shone through.  _Lust_.  _Love_.  _Want_. He gently placed the cup down. The ceramic clashing against the saucer shook her out of her daze, but she didn't lean away.

Neji didn't seem to take his eyes off of hers to even blink. It was so predatory – she felt herself warm from the pit of her centre.

Her cup of tea seemed to tremble in her hand. Hinata hissed as some splashed against her hand – finally, Neji's gaze landed on pinking hand. Hinata set the cup down and in an instant Neji cupped her hand. "I've got a first aid kit in my bathe," he said, rubbing his thumb over the pink flesh.

Hinata licked her lips, the sticky and bland – texture and taste of the gloss a distraction from her urges. To hell with it, Hinata thought, leaning her head to kiss him.

But Neji beat her to it.

His lips were on hers and it felt  _good_. Seemingly more practiced than her, he moved against her mouth carefully – knowing just how to kiss her body limp and get her mouth open. She could taste the ginseng of his tongue seeping onto her own, a wet slippery organ against her cavern. Hinata kissed him back with every wanton part of her. She needed him to know she wanted  _this_. She needed  _this_.

Ignoring the sting of pain radiating from her hand, she gripped the silky tresses of Neji's hair and pushed him into the back of his couch with carnal intent. He felt so delicious pressed to her chest, his hands gripping her waist for dear life and they moved against each other. Melting into a searing pan of passion – they sizzled wonderfully.

Suddenly, he pulled back. Those damn identical eyes back at her again. "I won't fuck you on my couch like some common girl," he raised his hip – the sizable thickness of his hard cock against her. Hinata trembled. "Let's move this to my bedroom."

**NH-34211270**

Naked and glistening with love – they laid tangled in his bed minutes after.

Neji stretched her legs to his shoulders and plowed into his cousin. The filth of the moment – the darkness of their pleasure did not escape the usual boy-scout. One hand gripping the headboard, he held the back of her calf with another.

"God, yes!" Hinata moaned beneath him, a hand massaging her clit. "You feel so good – so de–" her words became mumbles as he rocked into her. Years of pent-up lust pouring into her body, the body he'd seen flourish to an incredibly desirable minx he hungered for hourly.

He couldn't get enough of the noises she made – every mewl made him drive harder. The rocking of the bed worked in symphony of them.  _Wet_.  _Loud_.  _Fucking_. Equating to a beautiful erotic orchestra.

He looked down at her fluttering gaze. Only the whites of her lilac tinted eyes were visible as they rolled back in pleasure. Her cheeks stained red as her mouth hung slightly open, there were minor black tracks down her cheeks and gloss covered lips smudged from kissing.

Neji leaned in and gave her a quick, wet and open mouthed kiss. "You feel amazing, Hinata." He whispered into her throat as he felt her quiver in his hold. Her orgasm came messily and wet, dampening the sheet beneath them and soaking his cock.

"S-Stop," she begged as he kept through her orgasm; attacking the sensitive organ with an onslaught of thrusts. "I-I-I c-c-can't t-take i-t-t-t!"

"Yes you can," he encouraged, finally feeling himself near weakening. "You've been so good, Hina-chan. So good taking my cock, you can take it."

Her feeble hands pawed at his chest before hooking them by her fingers behind his neck. He shuddered in her hold, falling lips first onto her. Delivering an exhausted kiss before pulling out and lying beside her, Neji breathed.

He looked down between her still spread legs and watched as his thick ejaculation dripped out of her trembling quim. An animalistic, savage satisfaction ran through him as he saw it trickle to her pool of juices on the bed.

A humor sparked in him all of a sudden. "Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan." Though, truly, it felt as though it was he who received the gift.

An increase to her flushed redness made its way before her response. "Happy B-Birthday indeed, Neji-kun." She said, running her fingers through her hair. The midnight blue locks stuck to her skin.

"We really should change these sheets." Pointed out Hinata.

Neji glanced at her squirming body. "We should."

A silence fell over them for a few seconds. Hinata was the one to break it, her hand reaching to gently stroke his member to life once more – the gentle caress sending a thrill through him. "Maybe another round?"

Neji grinned. "Just maybe."

**HH-24221270**

In the middle of the night, Hinata had woken up. The fresh sheet rustled as she planted her feet on the ground. Stretching her hands to sky, she smirked like a satisfied cat; Neji her thick, scrumptious bowl of cream. Turning to see him, laying on his belly, left arm stretched to her while the other was under his pillow. Dark hair, tied in low bun at the nape of his neck. He looked so peaceful sleeping, rested and full.

Just as it had that night.

" _Sleep well, cousin_." She sobbed cutting the memory off in the stimulation.

No longer was she in the bedroom with her cousin, his love soaking through her bones. She was in the stimulator of Hyuga Labs, as she was many nights since his death. Flowers from her sister stand beside her work station, a lopsided card attached to their stem. Reliving through pieces of his saved memories and her own mind. At least, whatever she had saved from his damaged stack from the car crash.

It had been the morning after they spent the night together, they'd gotten hungry. Neji had laughed about her 'take-out' promise before leaving to get some food. Minutes had bled into hours, and when the  _cortical stack_ had finally been recovered, she had been the first one called.

God, how she wished she had just begged him to stay. She wished she'd just implanted a communicator instead of using an outdated phone. She wished she had forced him between her thighs and never let him go. Most of all, she wished he had not been a non-revival. But Neji was dead, and only she remained.

Her finger traced the damaged stage, the faint scent of the withering roses clogging up the air, and she remembered what the day was.  _Happy Birthday, Hinata-chan_ , she could almost hear him whisper. His breath almost there on her neck, ready to whisk her off to a show.

Happy Birthday indeed.


End file.
